Multi-lamp photoflash units are usually of either a cube configuration or a linear configuration. The cube configuration is illustrated by the flashcube of U.S. Pat. No. 3,327,105 or the magicube of U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,669. The linear configuration is set forth as either the flash bar of U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,667 or the flip flash of U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,728.
The above-mentioned cube configuration normally is in the form of a cube-shaped housing member wherein a folded reflector is contained. The folded reflector is in the form of a plurality of cavities which are each at an angle of 90.degree. to the adjacent cavities. The linear-type configuration is often in the form of a plurality of cavities folded in a back-to-back arrangement to provide a pair of rows of cavities directed in opposite directions. These oppositely directed rows of cavities are contained within a substantially planar and rigid housing member. Alternatively, all of the cavities may be aligned in a single direction and confined by a relatively rigid housing member.
Additionally, it is a common practice to provide an aperture for venting the cavities to the exterior of the housing member. In the known art, these venting apertures have been undesirably located within the confines of the cavities. Unfortunately, an aperture located within a cavity which also contains a flashlamp provides a direct path for flashlamp particles from the cavity to the exterior of the housing member. Obviously, a direct path for glass particles or fragments is highly undesirable since such particles or fragments may be missle-like in nature with an impact energy of considerably destructive effect.